Muggledom
by blaktearz
Summary: Ginny has gone into the Muggle world and become involved with a Muggle. What happens when he wants to take their relationship to the next level?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny pushed down the plug with her foot and rose reluctantly out of the tub, sadly watching the warm soapy water disappear down the drain

Ginny pushed down the plug with her foot and rose reluctantly out of the tub, sadly watching the warm soapy water disappear down the drain. She grabbed the towel off the toilet and began to dry herself when she heard a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is." She grumbled to herself as she wrapped herself in a robe and put her hair up. She padded down the hall leaving wet footprints on the wooden floor and peeked through the peephole. After seeing whom it was she whipped the towel off her head, mussed her hair up and pulled the robe so that it was a little looser around her, then opened the door. Sean looked her up and down as his face split into a feral grin.

"Looks like I came just in time." He stepped inside and kicked the door shut with his foot as he pulled her close for a kiss that left her breathless. His hands somehow made it inside her robe as he trailed hot kisses down her neck and began gently pushing her down the hall.

"Sean," she gasped, "I just got out of the tub." He slid his tongue across her collarbone.

"I can tell. You taste like soap." Her knees began shake and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

"Sean," she tried again, "I don't want to get all hot and sweaty. I just got finished cleaning up." He smiled as they entered her bedroom and he pushed her down to the bed and began taking off his clothes.

"Don't worry, I'll help you clean up again. You won't even be able to tell what you were doing when I'm through." She watched as he pulled off his shirt to reveal that wonderful six pack and his weird belly button that she loved to play with. He had a point. And the sex with him was always great. She let herself succumb to his hot urgent kisses and roving hands. Ginny let out a sharp moan as he slid in and began rocking her to ecstasy. Their moans and cries became louder and more frequent as each neared the bursting point. She reached up and grabbed his hand as he rode to the top of that peak in the sky. She cried out and squirmed beneath him as she joined him. They floated on the waves of pure pleasure pulsating through both of them and eventually came to a stop. He flopped down next to her and smiled.

"That was excellent." He smirked and drew a finger through the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"And you didn't want to get sweaty." She laughed softly.

"I forgot myself for a minute." He smiled and kissed her gently, not wanting to start anything else.

"By the way, I'm back."

--

A few hours later, after a couple more rounds of welcome back sex and a shower, the couple sat on Ginny's balcony in robes with cups of tea.

"So how was Washington?" She asked and took a sip from her mug. He smiled.

"It was wonderful. The city was so clean and picturesque. The days were nice, not too hot and not too cold. We spent an amount of time inside, but after office hours I spent lots of time seeing sights and taking pictures for you. And let me tell you, D.C. nightlife is hot!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "I wish you could've come. It was a blast. Would've been even better if you were there."

"We talked almost every day." He shrugged and took her hand.

"It's one thing to hear your voice and actually seeing all this." He looked her up and down again and his eyes sparkled.

"I couldn't make it. I told you that I couldn't leave the office. It's spring. All the animals are mating and getting into trouble. I had an iguana that swallowed fifty-cents worth of coins!" He laughed.

"You could've taken some time off." She shook her head.

"It made the reunion sex that much sweeter." He laughed again and nodded.

"You have a point." He agreed. "So, what else did you do besides work?" She shrugged.

"I got a pedicure, went out with the gang from school to celebrate Hermione's birthday, got a few numbers," he scowled at that and she continued, "went through the storage closet, hung out around here, you know, the usual." He nodded.

"How many numbers did you get?" She shrugged and tugged on a strand of hair.

"I dunno, a few. I got kinda wasted. Harry was the designated driver so I took advantage."

"I would have loved to see that!" She shoved his shoulder.

"Whatever. You've seen me drunk before." He laughed.

"Yeah, and you're even funnier than usual." He kept laughing as she hit him again. The phone rang in the house and she got up.

"Be right back."

"Okay." He watched her leave with a smirk on his face and then took a gulp of his rapidly cooling tea. He heard Ginny having a conversation and waited patiently for her to come back. When she did, he looked up expectantly. "Who was it?" She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"No one important." She left the balcony and walked back into the house with her mug.

"Hey!" He got up and followed her into the house as she sashayed back into the bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing?" She untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. He licked his lips, his hands already moving to his robe sash. "I thought we were finished but if you're ready for another round I'll be happy to oblige." She laughed as she walked to her dresser.

"Slow down, tiger. I'm getting dressed and you might want to as well."

"Why?" She smiled.

"Then just stay here while I take care of something. I'll be back shortly." She slid into some jeans and a sweatshirt and left the room. Not to be out done, he hurried into his clothes and walked into the living room as Ginny was letting some man into the room. "The TV is over there." She pointed to the television and the man nodded and took a box over to the stand. He got on his knees and began tinkering with the stand and his box. Sean walked over to Ginny.

"What did you get?"

"Sh! Just watch." Sean watched as the man pulled a limited edition Halo 3 Xbox out of his box and began installing it. His face lit up and he looked at Ginny in disbelief.

"Seriously?" She nodded as the installer stood and wiped his hands.

"Please sign here, Miss." He pulled a small clipboard out of his back pocket and handed it to Ginny while Sean ran to the television to examine his new toy. They shook hands and she escorted the man out the door while Sean turned on the TV. She walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"It was supposed to already be installed but you came home early so you kind of ruined the surprise." He gave a whoop of joy and kissed her.

"Ginny, I love you. I really do. This is so awesome!" She smiled.

"Did you look in the box?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"There's more?" She nodded and he ran over to the box like a child. He reached in and pulled out three game cases.

"Halo 1, 2, and 3? Oh Ginny, you rock so hard. But I don't understand. What is all this for?" She shrugged with a smile.

"You're just a really great person and I wanted to show that I appreciate you. I know you wanted an Xbox so I figured now is as good a time as any." He grinned and kissed her again.

"I hope you're prepared."

"For what?"

"I have to get you an awesome surprise too." She shook her head.

"What you gave me a couple of hours ago has outdone my gift." Now he shook his head.

"No, that was just me being happy to see you. I give that to you on an almost daily basis." She licked her lips.

"And it never gets old. I think I might send you on long trips more often." They laughed.

"But really, I gotta get you something now. When you least expect it." She shrugged.

"Whatever. Now, I hope you're ready."

"What?" She grabbed the games out of his hands and walked over to the TV.

"I'm about to kick your ass in Halo." He grinned and joined her.

"Not if I can help it."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny pulled her car into the parking lot and turned it off

Ginny pulled her car into the parking lot and turned it off. She checked her reflection in the mirror and applied more lip-gloss and fluffed her hair. Then satisfied with her appearance, she walked into Panera's. Grabbing a sample of bread from the tray she looked around the crowded room. "Ginny! Over here!" She turned and saw Hermione beckoning to her from the couch by the fireplace. She smiled and walked over to the group.

"Hey guys." Ron stood and hugged his sister and Hermione followed suit.

"Hey Gin! How you been?" Ron asked as she sat down.

"Good, you? Hey Harry." Harry nodded at her.

"I've been good. Hermione and I were just talking about your actions at the party." Ginny blushed while Harry laughed aloud.

"Those Long Island Iced Teas are good." She said in reply. Hermione laughed.

"They can be tricky, those teas. So," Hermione leaned forward, "where's your super hot boyfriend?"

"She called me her super hot boyfriend?" Sean asked as he walked up to the group. Ginny looked up and smiled at Sean and he kissed her forehead. "Hey babe." Hermione's eyes widened in delight.

"Sean, have you met Harry?" Sean looked down at Harry.

"No, I haven't. Hi Harry, I'm Sean Thompson." Harry stood and they shook hands.

"Harry Potter." Sean grinned but didn't search for the scar among the messy bangs.

"Um, Harry, do you mind if I sit next to Gin here?" Ginny looked from Sean to Harry and back to Sean. She wasn't sure what he was doing. Sean knew about her grade school crush on Harry but she had assured him that she had moved on. But lately, Sean had been doing all he could to move up from friends-with-benefits to actual boyfriend. That's probably why he was so excited when he heard Hermione. Harry looked down at Ginny and then smiled at Sean.

"Sure, no problem man. I'll just sit here." Harry took the singular chair at the top of the little table while Sean sat next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him in greeting and then hooked her leg in his so that he would let her go. He liked to be in constant contact with her. She thought it was cute so she indulged him.

"Thanks Harry. And no Sean, those were Hermione's words, not mine." His face fell a little bit but then he shrugged.

"That's okay. It's only a matter of time." Hermione laughed and nudged her husband.

"Ron, I like this guy." Ron smiled.

"Me too." Harry clapped his hands together.

"Well, now that we are all introduced, want to order?" He looked around the table. Everyone nodded and shrugged off light windbreakers to mark their spots. Sean took Ginny's hand and they walked up to the register behind everyone else, cuddling and giggling together. Harry walked ahead with Ron. "Ron, where did she meet this guy?" Ron looked back at his sister and smiled.

"She told me at the bookstore. They were both reaching for the same game magazine and I guess they became fast friends over their love for games and books." Harry cocked a brow.

"Really? How long have they been seeing each other?" Hermione answered that one.

"They've been together the whole time you were playing in Egypt."

"Only three months and they're like that?" The trio glanced back as Sean whispered something in Ginny's ear and she burst out laughing.

"Well, Ginny told me they've been taking it slow. They were friends first and now they've moved up to friends-with-benefits. He really wants to be more though." They had all come to the counter.

"Really?" Harry said thoughtfully and then turned toward the cashier. "I'll have the chicken noodle soup with a bag of chips and the grape Jones' soda." The cashier nodded and typed all this in.

"Name please?"

"Harry." The woman nodded and put in his name and handed him a pager. "That will be 4.75." He paid and moved down the line. Ron stepped up.

"What do you want, Hon?" He asked as he looked over the menu.

"I'll have the chicken Caesar salad sandwich with an apple and Coke. You?"

"Um, the creamy tomato soup with the asiago cheese croutons, an apple and a Coke as well." The waitress typed this in.

"Name?"

"Ron." She handed him a pager.

"That will be 10.57, please." Ron paid and went over to the counter to wait for their food. Ginny stepped up.

"May I have a bowl of French onion soup with a French baguette and a bowl of creamy broccoli and cheddar with a French baguette as well. And a tea and a Sprite."

"Name?" Ginny glanced back and smiled.

"Sean." He squeezed her hand as the waitress rang up the total.

"9.68, please." Ginny reached for her purse only to have Sean beat her to it.

"Sean!"

"What?"

"I told you I would get it!" He shrugged as he took his change.

"Too late for that now. You can pay me back later." She pretended to consider it and then smiled.

"Okay." Sean took the pager and they walked over to join Ron as he picked up his baskets.

"You got it, man?" Sean asked as one of the baskets dipped. Ron smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Sean shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, just offering." Ron smiled and walked back to the couches. Sean turned back to Ginny. "I just wanted to help." She smiled.

"Ron doesn't like help. You should hear Hermione complain to me. I try to tell her that I knew all this from growing up with him and that it's her fault but she loves him anyway." She rubbed his shoulder in soothing circles. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Sean smiled at her.

"Is that new lip-gloss?" She grinned.

"You noticed."

"Don't I always?" Ginny laughed at his cocky grin and then laughed harder when he jumped because the pager started to vibrate in his hand. "Shush!" He dropped the offending object in the basket and picked up their food. "Let's go." She laughed silently as she followed him back to the couches. They settled down and then Ginny prepared her tea as Sean dug into his soup. The table was quiet for a minute as everyone ate and then Harry swallowed and addressed Sean.

"So, Sean, what do you do?" Sean wiped his mouth.

"I'm a professor at Cleveland State University." Harry nodded.

"What do you teach?" Hermione asked.

"Freshmen English." Hermione nodded.

"Oh, impressive. So you're a gamer?" Harry asked as he opened his chips. Ginny sent a sharp glance at Hermione. 'Sorry.' She mouthed to her friend. 'He was asking questions.'

"Yeah, I play. What do you do?" Harry was getting ready to answer when Ginny made a slicing motion across her throat. 'He's a Muggle!' She mouthed behind Sean's back. Harry furrowed his brow while he tried to come up with a cover story.

"Um, I'm a traveling salesman?" It came out like a question. Sean laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"What he means," Ginny cut in, "is that he's a travel _agent_ not _salesman_. Easy mistake. He has his own little business and he's often gone researching good places to travel to." Ginny said, looking at Harry pointedly. Ron kicked Harry under the table.

"What? I mean, yeah, that's what I do. Travel agent. I just got back from Egypt." Sean's face lit up.

"Really? What was your favorite part?" They began to discuss the good sites and cities in Egypt and Ginny shot a grateful glance at her brother. He dipped his head in response. Hermione was staring at Ginny in shock.

"Ginny, will you come with me to the restroom? I don't know where it is." Ron looked up at her.

"What are you talking about? We come here all-" He stopped as Hermione kicked him.

"Ginny? The bathroom please?" Ginny took one last spoonful of her soup and unhooked her leg from Sean's. Sean looked up quickly and saw her getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny smiled at him reassuringly.

"Just to the bathroom. Be right back." She kissed him and stepped around the table.

"Okay. Hurry back." She nodded and Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her down the aisle and into the bathroom. When the door was firmly shut, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"You're dating a MUGGLE??"

--

"You must really love Egypt. You sure do know a lot about it." Sean smiled.

"I'm friends with the geography professor. He lends me books on different countries and I help him with his correspondence. Then Ginny and I read the books together." Harry nodded and looked at Ron. Ron was grinning like an idiot. He was actually really happy with his sister. Harry nudged Ron and the latter started.

"Wha? Oh, right, Sean, so what's up with you and my sister?" He tried to sound accusing but it came off very friendly. Ron couldn't find anything wrong with the guy but Harry insisted.

"Well," he said, "it's kind of like the dial on the washing machine. Has either of you ever watched the dial on the machine? No? Well, next time you do laundry watch it. It moves very, very slowly but steadily. That's kind of like our relationship. I hope it won't stop. I would like to move faster but I'm good with this. It's nice." Harry nodded and Ron was practically floating with happiness though he had no idea what Sean was talking about, Hermione did all their laundry. And Harry had a service that took care of all that.

"So, tell me Sean, what exactly does friends-with-benefits entail?" Sean choked a bit on his Sprite. Ron thumped him on the back.

"Beg pardon?" Sean choked out after a swallow of Ginny's tea. She still wasn't back. What was taking her so long? He missed her.

"Friends-with-benefits? What is it?" Sean began to rip his bread into little pieces.

"Well, um, it's not as exclusive as girlfriend and boyfriend. It's a friendship but with the benefits of a real relationship except if you get tired of it you can walk away." Ron's smile fell.

"What do you mean walk away?" Harry felt himself cheering up a bit. Finally Ron was seeing what a scumbag this Sean character was. Sean pushed around his breadcrumbs.

"Um, you know. Ron, you're married. If you were to sleep with that waitress over there, you'd be cheating on Hermione." Ron nodded, not liking where this was going. "But if I were to sleep with that waitress, I wouldn't be cheating."

"Why?" Ron asked harshly. Harry sat back and watched.

"Well, because Ginny and I are friends. If Ginny slept with, I dunno, Harry, I couldn't technically be mad because we're only friends with benefits, not in an actual relationship."

"But you would right?"

"I would what?"

"You would be mad?" Ron asked.

"Of course I would. I love Ginny. I'm the one that wants to be actual boyfriend and girlfriend but she's the one that's leaving it this way." Harry sat forward again, not liking the smile that was slowly returning to his friend's face.

"Have you ever walked away?" Harry asked.

"Have I ever slept with someone besides Ginny since we've been doing this?" Harry winced slightly, thinking about Sean tangled up with Ginny and tried to push the images out of his mind. "No, I've been faithful to only her. I don't know about Ginny. I haven't asked. You see, I have anger issues and I would hate to have to go to jail for murder." He chuckled but Harry noticed his fist slowly clenching.

"Ginny wouldn't sleep with anyone else." Ron said. "She is totally taken with you. I doubt that she has kept you at this stage of the relationship so she could cheat on you. You should hear her go on about you. No, she's just taking it slow because she doesn't want her heart broken." Sean smiled at Ron in thanks. Damn, Harry thought, Ron is back on Sean's team. He had to figure out a way to tarnish Ron's shining image of this man.

--

"Don't say it like it's a dirty word!" Ginny said worriedly and she leaned against a sink. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Does he know you're a witch?" Ginny shook her head.

"I stopped using magic when I met Sean. It's fun to be a Muggle. I had already been limiting my magic use when I met him so I just completely stopped. I've had a lot of fun doing mundane tasks like dishes and making beds." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how serious he is?"

"He's been hinting at it but I've been trying to just squash stuff like that. That's why I'm keeping us at friends-with-benefits instead of letting him call himself my boyfriend. I mean, he practically lives with me anyway and we do everything like a couple. It's not that big a difference."

"Then why don't you just take the next step? I mean, for a Muggle, the man sure is fine." Ginny grinned.

"Yeah, he is. But this way, if he somehow finds out or if I tell him and he freaks out, he has a get out of jail free card." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, he loves you. I mean, he makes you hook your leg in his when you are sitting, just so that you don't have to have your arm around him all the time. And did you see the way he was all like 'Hurry back' because you went to the bathroom?" Ginny nodded and bit her lip.

"I know, believe me, I know. It's all I can do to control myself when he brings me lunch at the office. That receptionist is such a flirt. And you see how he is, naturally sociable, so she thinks he actually likes her. I made a point of full out kissing him in her face last time he came over."

"And you already told me about the little reunion party you guys had." Ginny felt herself getting hot just thinking about it.

"That was great. It's always great with him. We're great together." Hermione put her hands on Ginny's arms.

"Gin, you shouldn't keep him on a string like this. Eventually he'll get tired of you and move on." Ginny nodded sadly.

"I'm working on it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you he's a Muggle." Hermione shrugged and pretended to look hurt.

"It's okay, I guess you want to have some secrets." Ginny laughed.

"Hush, Hermione, I tell you everything and you know that. It just slipped my mind."

"That's okay. Now we should get back. I have a feeling Ron and Harry are giving him the 3rd degree." Ginny nodded and they walked out the bathroom and back to the couches.

"Hey Sean, I'm back." Sean jumped up and hugged her. She laughed. "You look petrified. Have my brother and his friend been nice?" She glared at both of them. Harry looked sheepish but Ron beamed up at her.

"You did good, Sis."

"What?" Ginny looked shocked. "Are you actually giving me your approval?" Ron nodded and she laughed. "I don't know what you did, but you won him over, Hon." Sean grinned and nestled into her neck. They sat down and Hermione smiled. Ginny glanced at her cell phone. "Okay guys, it's been fun but I gotta get going." Sean turned to her.

"Where you going?" She shrugged.

"I'll probably stop by the office and see if Shirley did all I asked her and I kinda wanted to get a manicure." Sean looked down at her hands.

"They look fine." Hermione smiled as she watched this. Ron began to help her into her coat. "Can't you go tomorrow?"

"Sean, tomorrow is Sunday and that would mean I have to get up early." She put stress on the word early.

"Oh, I see. Well, what about next week?" Ginny sighed and stood.

"I want to go get one now. I'll skip the office, get the manicure and come right home, okay?" He considered it and then nodded.

"It's not that I want to monopolize your time, it's just that…"

"You just got back. I understand. It's okay. I'll only be like two hours." Harry was taking a very long time to get his coat on. Ginny hugged and kissed her brother and sister-in-law goodbye. "Goodbye Harry." She hugged Harry and he held her just a little longer than usual. Sean and Ginny walked out the restaurant and Sean turned to her.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Ginny frowned.

"Ron said that you had his approval." Sean shook his head.

"Not your brother, his friend Harry. Are you sure that you're completely over him?" Ginny kissed him.

"You're so cute when you're jealous. Get outta here."

"I'm serious, Ginny."

"Go Sean. I'll see you at home. I might call you when I'm on my way." Sean nodded and kissed her one more time.

"Bye."

"Bye." He walked to his car and Ginny to hers. She turned when she heard Harry call her name. "Yes, Harry?"

"Could you give me a ride home? I caught the bus because I didn't feel like driving but I'm full and I don't have my guard up to ride public transportation." Ginny laughed.

"Sure, get in." She unlocked the car doors and they got in. She started the car, backed out, and then pulled into the exit driveway. Harry fiddled with the radio. He settled on a soft rock station and buckled his seatbelt. Ginny merged into traffic and stopped at a red light. "How'd you like Sean?" Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. He's nice, handsome. But a Muggle? Not usually your type, Ginny." She shrugged as she hit the gas.

"He's nice and handsome as you said. I enjoy his company among other things. I haven't been doing magic for a while anyway.

"Really? No magic?" She nodded and then they rode on in silence for a while. She asked him where he lived and he told her the address and helped her with turns. When they pulled into the driveway, she put the car in park.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him in exasperation. "It can't be that you're tired, you've been like this all afternoon." He shrugged.

"It was a long week. I just wanted to chillax."

"Oh, and what? Panera's was too fast paced for you?" He shrugged again and she sighed. "Whatever. Bye Harry." She gave him a one-armed hug and burned rubber out of his driveway. She drove around a little bit to cool down and then made her way to the nail salon for her manicure. After getting French tips, she paid and then got back in the car. Instead of calling Sean and having him ask her 20 questions about what was wrong, she sent him a text message that she was on her way home. He texted her back okay and that he loved her. She chose not to respond and then drove home. When she got in the house, she hung up her coat and tossed her keys on the counter. "Sean! I'm home!"

"Hey!" He shouted. "I'm in the back grading some papers." She flipped through some junk mail on the counter and then with a sigh went back to the office that she now shared with him.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi. What'd you get?"

"Just some French tips. I didn't want anything really fancy. Do you have a lot of work to do?" He looked at the stack he was halfway through.

"Not really, no. Why?" She shrugged.

"Just wondering. I'm gonna watch some TV." She turned and walked back into the living room. Flopping on the couch, she turned on the "boob tube" and began channel surfing. She found an Underworld marathon and settled down to watch. Halfway through the movie, Sean came out of the back and stood behind the couch.

"Whatcha watching?" She looked up at him.

"Underworld marathon."

"Really? Want some company?" She smiled.

"Of course."

"You want a beer?" Oh, that's what she needed, some alcohol.

"Yes, bring like two." He laughed and brought her one. He sat down and she snuggled into his chest. "Hey, this is only one beer."

"You know you have a low tolerance for alcohol. If you really need more, I'll go get you another one." She smiled and took a swig.

"Thanks for caring." He shrugged.

"That's what I'm here for." She snuggled deeper against his chest and they watched Kate Beckinsale kick some lycan butt. During commercial break, Ginny yawned and stretched and Sean traced his finger around her exposed belly button. She giggled and put her arms down. He gathered her closer and showered her with kisses. When she could breathe again she laughed.

"What was that for?"

"You're so cute." She growled and quickly twisted in his arms to bite his shoulder. He hissed through his teeth as pleasure-pain flowed through him. "You know I used to hate being bitten." She looked up. "But then you came along." She cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged.

"People would try to seduce me and bite me and I'd just get annoyed. If it's by the wrong person, then it just hurts."

"And the right person?" She prompted. He grinned.

"It feels good." She smiled.

"I'm glad that I'm your right person."

"And I'm glad that you're my right person."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat at her dressing table brushing her hair while Ron brushed his teeth

Hermione sat at her dressing table brushing her hair while Ron brushed his teeth. She set down the brush and began to put it up in a bun. "I really like Ginny's new boyfriend." She called to Ron.

Ron spit out some foam. "Yeah, he's a really great guy." Hermione laughed.

"I'm surprised you took to him so easily." Ron rinsed his mouth and wiped his face then walked back to the main bedroom.

"Harry didn't." Hermione finished her bun and turned in her seat.

"What?" Ron shrugged as he slid beneath the covers.

"He kept questioning Sean about everything he could think of to make me dislike him. I don't think he likes the fact that he's so perfect." Hermione rose from the table and hung her robe on a hook.

"Ginny hasn't told him that she's a witch."

"I thought as much when she didn't want Harry to tell him that he plays Quidditch."

"_Nox_. She said she's afraid that he might freak out and leave her. That's why she hasn't made him her 'boyfriend.' She said this is his 'get out of jail free' card." Hermione got in bed and kissed Ron. "Good-night." They lay in silence for a while. And then Ron sat up.

"I have an idea."

"Uh-oh. This can't be good."

"Hush. We should invite them to a Wizard's bar." Hermione frowned.

"Why?"

"Because it's a perfect opportunity for her to tell him that she's a witch!"

"I don't think so."

"It's a great idea. You're just mad because you didn't come up with it."

"No, that's not it. It's probably better for her to just tell him when she feels comfortable."

"Hermione, they've been dating well, I guess, seeing each other for three months. Like Harry said, they are quite the cozy couple. It's now or never. They both seem very taken with each other so they should just clear the air so that they can take the next step."

"I still don't think it's a very good idea." Ron rolled over.

"Just call her tomorrow and tell her we're inviting them out. Don't ask, tell."

"Okay, Ron."

--

Ginny shut off the TV and looked back at Sean. He was snoring gently with his arms wrapped around her. She slowly twisted in his arms and kissed his cheeks. "Sean, Sean wake up." He stirred and mumbled something unintelligible. "Baby, it's time to go to bed."

"I'm already sleeping." He said softly. She giggled.

"Don't you want to sleep in the big fluffy bed wrapped up in warm covers?" He shook his head.

"I'm comfy right here." She sighed.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed." She moved to slide out of his embrace but his arms tightened around her. "Sean, let go."

"No." She giggled.

"But Sean," she whined, "I wanna go to bed." He chuckled.

"Ah, you want to leave, but I have you captive." She stretched.

"It's is a nice place to be captive. But think of this." She paused for dramatic effect. "Would you rather have me captive on your couch or in your bed?" His eyes slid open and roved her face.

"You do have a point. I'll give you a five second start." She slid out of his grasp and rose to her feet, sending a languid look his way and taking very slow exaggerated steps away from him.

"5, 4…" He said warningly. She slowly raised her left foot. "3, 2, 1!" He jumped from the couch and Ginny ran down the hall, Sean nipping at her heels. She turned the corner into the bedroom and Sean tackled her onto the bed. Ginny laughed loudly, her whole body shaking and Sean growled at her. "Hush woman, you're mine." She blinked innocently.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" She flipped quickly and caught him off guard.

"Who's got who now?" She asked as she lay on top of him and pinned his arms above his head.

"That is so sexy." She sniffed.

"I try."

"And boy do you succeed."

"Aw, thank you." She caught his lips in a kiss. "I love your lips. And your abs." She lifted his shirt and kissed each pack. "And of course all the rest of you."

"So what do you want to do now?" Ginny squirmed.

"Well, I know what you want to do." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, can't help it. I'm a guy." She smiled.

"That's okay. But can it wait until the morning? I'm kind of tired." He nodded. They lay there for a while.

"Are you gonna let me up?" She blushed.

"Oh, sorry." After the usual evening regime, they met up under the covers. Ginny rolled into Sean's chest, he wrapped his arms around her, and they were soon asleep, all those emotions saved for the morning.

--

The next morning they took things slow, prolonging the sensations until Ginny was burning with need. "Sean," she gasped as he kissed down her tummy, "if you don't do something right now I'm going to explode." He chuckled huskily. "Please." She whimpered as his fingers traced her inner thigh.

"I don't know." He murmured thoughtfully. "I kinda like you like this, all hot and bothered." She growled as he licked around her belly button. Eventually he took pity on her and sealed the deal. The climax was extremely powerful and left both of them exhausted.

"Wow." Ginny whispered her head on his heaving chest. "That was incredible. Why?" He shrugged and stroked a few sweaty strands from her face.

"Thought I'd try something different. You like?"

"Yes, every sweaty agonizing second."

"Then my work here is done." The phone rang down the hall and they groaned simultaneously.

"I don't have enough energy to get up." Ginny mumbled though she tried to rise from her rumpled bed.

"Then don't."

"But I have to get…" She trailed off as he put a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Let it go to voicemail. Stay with me." She opened her mouth to protest but his eyes smoldered at her and she nodded weakly. "Staying is good. Leaving is bad."

"Mmmhmm." She purred as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down to him. He pulled the sheet up around them and she snuggled into his chest. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Do you believe in magic?" His brow furrowed.

"What, like the song from Cinderella? 'Do you believe in magic, from a young girl's heart'? Magic like that?" She shrugged and doodled on his arm.

"Um, somewhat. More like wands, witches and wizards, spells and incantations."

"I don't know. Why?" She blew gently causing his nipple to pucker.

"Just asking." He shivered as she gently sucked on it.

"What are you doing?" Her teeth tugged lightly and then she blew on it some more.

"Experimenting."

"Huh?"

"I want to see where else I can get you besides the back of your neck." She rolled off him and lay on the other cooler pillow.

"Oh no you don't."

"What?" She asked as he rolled over her.

"You better finish what you started."

--

Ginny padded down the hall and into the kitchen. She went into the fridge and got out an apple. As she was washing it at the sink she noticed the blinking light on the phone, indicating that she had a message. She picked up the phone and dialed the code to get into her voicemail and the automated recording told her she had one message.

" _Hey Ginny, its Hermione. Listen, yesterday Ron came up with this 'brilliant' idea. His words not mine. Anyway, he thinks that we should take Sean out to a Wizarding bar. He thinks it will be the perfect opportunity for you to tell him that you're a witch. I didn't agree but he told me to tell you that you are going. Call me back so that I can tell your brother his brilliant idea sucked. I totally understand if you don't want to go. Talk to you later. Love you." _The message was over and the recording asked if she wanted to save or delete. She absentmindedly hit the delete button as she thought over Hermione's words. A Wizarding bar? That might not be a half-bad idea. With renewed hope, she dialed Hermione's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione. It's Gin."

"Oh, hey Gin. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, and I think Ron's right. Maybe that will be a good idea." Hermione was quiet. "Hermione?"

"Are you sure?" Ginny shrugged as she took a bite of her apple.

"Well, I have to tell him sometime. And why not surrounded by people like me? And if I chicken out, we can tell him they have really good special effects." Hermione sighed.

"Okay. If you're sure. Ron wants to go tomorrow night. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. So, which one are we going to?"

"I don't know. It's this new place that Ron heard about at the Ministry. Why don't you guys come over here and then follow us to it? I don't even know where it is."

"Okay. Do I have to wear robes? Or is it casual? I guess I could get a robe for Sean…."

"No, I think that you might be good on the robe. I'm pretty sure Muggles and Muggle clothing is allowed or else we couldn't really bring Sean, could we?" Ginny laughed.

"No, I guess not. Well, thanks Hermione. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Ginny set the phone down on the coffee table and flopped on the couch, still munching on her apple. A Wizarding bar. Well, there was no time like the present. She gazed out the living room window at the streets below her. She could tell him everything. About Hogwarts, Harry and Voldemort, Quidditch, how she really was a healer for St. Mungo's. It could all come out in the open. They could quit this friends-with-benefits crap and be a real couple. Maybe even get married.

As the sun shone brightly down on the city streets, Ginny's heart lifted at the thought of marriage. That was all she really wanted. A nice wedding, a big house, lots of children. Growing up a Weasley it was hard not to want kids, to not want a large family. Just as she was grinning hugely to herself, Sean walked in, yawning. She smiled at his tousled appearance as he flopped down on the couch beside her. "How was you nap?"

"Pretty good. Though it did get a little interrupted when you left me."

"I wanted a snack." She lifted the apple as proof. "I didn't mean to disturb you." He shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm just teasing. Did you check the voicemail?" Ginny took a bite of her apple and looked out the window again. It was one thing to think about telling him. It was another to actually do it.

"Yeah." He waited for her to volunteer more but she continued to look out the window.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Who was it?" She shrugged.

"Just Hermione." Something was off. He turned to face her completely.

"What's wrong?" She wouldn't look at him.

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me. If it were just Hermione you wouldn't have told me just Hermione. What's going on?" She shrugged.

"Nothing. Ron heard about this club and he wants us to come check it out."

"Do you not want to go?" She shook her head.

"No, I want to go. Everything's fine, Sean. We're all going out tomorrow night." He wrinkled his forehead.

"Tomorrow night?" She nodded. "I can't."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"I got an e-mail yesterday. They want me to teach some evening classes. The woman who usually teaches is on maternity leave. It's extra money so I told them yes. They are Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Sorry." Ginny took a deep breath.

"Oh. When were you gonna tell me?"

"Um, probably sometime today or tomorrow morning." He grinned sheepishly and the premature anger that welled up inside her died down.

"I can never be mad at you, you know that?"

"I might." He pulled her into his arms and took a bite of her apple. She wasn't really mad at him, just mad that this gave her another excuse to not tell him.

"So let me get this straight. You now teach English Monday through Friday and three evenings a week?" He nodded and kissed her ear. "No, don't try to weasel your way out of this. How long do the evening classes run?"

"They're hour classes. One at five, seven, and nine."

"So you get a break in between each one?"

"Yup."

"And your last class of the day is over at three." He kissed her ear again in acknowledgement. "Well, I guess I'll get some alone time."

"Not quite. I'll still probably be home by eight."

"But you said you have a class at nine."

"No, I was talking to the woman who teaches it and she said that no one signed up for the nine o'clock class. When she asked one of the students, they said it cuts into their social life." He laughed. "So I'll still be able to be with you." Ginny thought about this for a second.

"And, you'll still be able to go to the club."

"What?"

"Yeah, we're not going till later anyway because Ron and Hermione have to work. You're not off the hook."

"Guess not. It's not that I didn't want to go, I love your club outfits. I just thought that I had to work." Ginny suddenly rose to her feet and walked into the kitchen. Sean twisted over the back of the couch. "What just happened?" Ginny looked at him over the bar.

"Huh?'

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Sean sighed.

"I hate that word." Ginny's mouth twisted into a half-smile.

"What word?"

"Nothing. Because it's never nothing. It's always something." She wiped her hands on the dishtowel and laughed as Sean turned back to the blank television.

"Sean?"

"Hmm?" She walked back into the living room and stood in front of him.

"You know that I love you, right?" He looked at her pale face.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"I just need you to know that I love you. And that I…" She trailed off. He reached for her and she stepped back. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"I need to tell you something." He let his arms fall back to the couch. "Do you remember when I asked you if you believed in magic?" He rolled his eyes.

"Again with the magic, Ginny? Come on, cut it out." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm serious, Sean. I need you to…to just….I don't know. I've been lying to you Sean." He eyed her warily.

"About what?"

"About me. About who I am. About what I do. About where I came from. And I want to tell you the truth. I just don't know how. There's a reason that I….that I've been stringing you along like this. It's not to hurt you but to give you a chance to….a chance to leave." He frowned.

"Why would I leave? What did you do? Are you a spy? A murder? Do you like little boys? Do you have a drug addiction? Whatever it is, we can work it out. I love you, Ginny. Just tell me." She shook her head, the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Don't say that until you know what it is." He stood up and she took another step back.

"Ginny, just tell me. If you keep dragging it out I'll just think it's worse than what it really is." She took a deep breath.

"Sean, I am a witch."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione opened the kitchen door to reveal a sobbing Ginny in a tank top and shorts

Hermione opened the kitchen door to reveal a sobbing Ginny in a tank top and shorts. "Ginny, what are you doing? Get in here, you'll freeze to death." Hermione wrapped her arm around her sister-in-law's slim shoulders and guided her into the warm kitchen. She gently pushed her down into a chair. "_Accio Blanket._" The afghan from the couch floated into the kitchen and Hermione wrapped it around Ginny. She picked up a box of tissues from the counter and set it in front of the weeping girl. "I'm going to make some tea." Ginny nodded as she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Hermione tapped the kettle with her wand and soon it was whistling. She poured the hot water over a teabag and set the steaming mug down and then sat at the table. "Now, what happened?" Ginny blew on her tea, her tears slowing but still pouring from her eyes.

"We can't go to the club." She blubbered.

"Why not?"

"Because I told him! I told him that I'm a witch!" Hermione's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry. Did he leave you?" Ginny shook her head. "So why are you crying?"

"Because I was scared Hermione. We had a really wonderful morning and then I got your call and it made me think about everything. So I told him."

"What did he say?"

"I didn't give him a chance. I Apparated the minute the words left my mouth. I didn't want to hear him call me crazy or dump me." This brought on a fresh wave of tears. Hermione rubbed her shoulders and got more tea in her. When she had calmed down enough to speak Hermione scolded her.

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't know where else to go."

"We're going back." Ginny looked up at her, her eyes red and bloodshot, tearstains down her cheeks.

"We can't."

"Ginny, you can't just blurt out that you're a witch and then leave. You have to find out what he thinks before you have a breakdown. Come on, stand up." Hermione heaved Ginny to her feet and they Side-Along Apparated back to Ginny's apartment. Ginny collapsed in a heap on the carpet. "Sean?" Hermione called out. He appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Hermione? How did you get here? And have you seen Ginny?" Hermione smiled.

"Help me." Ginny choked out another sob and Sean rushed forward.

"Ginny?" He scooped her off the floor and lay her on the couch. "Hermione, what is going on? First she tells me she's a witch then she disappears and then all of a sudden you're here." Hermione watched him as he smoothed Ginny's hair, a wild frenzied look in his eyes.

"She's telling the truth."

"What?" Hermione smiled and nodded at Ginny. The latter was watching him with fearful eyes. "I don't understand."

"I'm a witch, Sean. Not like boils and nasty teeth but real magic and everything." Sean looked from Hermione to Ginny.

"A witch. Right, like I believe that one." Hermione pulled out her wand and Transfigured the chair into a duck. "Ahhh!" Sean jumped back from the duck like it was burning him and slipped to his butt on the rug. "Where'd the chair go?" Hermione pointed at the duck.

"It's right there." She calmly changed the chair back. "Listen, we could spend all night showing you nifty little tricks but if you really loved Ginny like you say you do, this shouldn't be necessary. Has she ever lied to you before?" He shook his head as he stared at his girlfriend.

"So, why would I start now?" She murmured. Sean smiled at her.

"I honestly don't know. What you guys are telling me isn't making much sense right now though." Ginny glanced at Hermione.

"Thanks. I think I can handle it from here." Hermione smiled.

"I'll call you guys later. I understand if you don't want to go to the club anymore."  
She Disapperated with a snap and Sean yelped.

"What was that?" Ginny shook her head.

"Listen, Sean. Even though I'm a witch, it doesn't change how I feel about you. I still love you with all my heart and I'm seriously considering spending the rest of my life with you." He stared at her.

"Really?" He whispered. She could see all his hopes and dreams gathering in his eyes. She nodded. "Wow, so all that's been really keeping you from me is your magic? It's not someone else?" She laughed.

"God, no. I haven't been with anyone else since we've been together. I just made up that friends-with-benefits crap to make things easier if it ended…badly." She watched as comprehension dawned on him.

"No one else? Just me? So we've really been exclusive this whole time?" She nodded. He jumped up on the couch and started kissing her like mad all over her face. She started laughing.

"What's all this for?"

"Ginny Weasley, I am madly in love with you. I don't care if you had six arms and one eye. I will always love you." It was her turn to fall into astonished silence.

"Wow. So many times I've imagined you saying those words. But it's so much sweeter in real life." He gazed down at her scraggily hair and tear-stained cheeks and knew that she had never been more beautiful.

"Wait, right here." He rose to his feet and ran back into his office. She leaned back against the cushions but he was back in an instant. She looked at him curiously as he got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" She gulped.

"Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He cracked open the velveteen box to reveal, nestled in the protective casing; a 14-carat princess cut diamond on a band of white gold. She watched the ring sparkle in the light and felt her left ring finger tingle.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He grinned and slid the ring on her finger, then captured her lips in the most possessive and gratifying kiss she had ever had.

"Come on." He said as he scooped her off the couch. "Let's go consummate our engagement."

--


End file.
